


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished.

by umbreno



Series: Tuck Bros Wicked AU [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: "He thought there was still good in the world, that maybe Oz was worth saving. But when his little brother, who looked up to him since they were children, became the Ozians' scapegoat while trying to protect him, Miles Tuck came to the forced realization.. no good deed goes unpunished."
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Jesse Tuck, Jesse Tuck & Miles Tuck
Series: Tuck Bros Wicked AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished.

“Miles, you have to go, now!” Jesse hissed under his breath. “Jesse-” Miles began. “It’s fine, just go!” Jesse begged his older brother. _“Please.”_

The guards, and one Jack Kelly, arrived just in time to see Jesse allowing Miles to escape. “Jesse?” Jack calls, before Jesse could respond, the guards were making a move on him “No, wait, stop!”

“Please for all that is good, stop! He is not our enemy!” Jack yells. “He was aiding the witch!” One of the guards exclaims. “I had to! He’s my brother!” Jesse shouts, but the color drains from his face as he slams his hand over his mouth. “Jesse-” Jack begins. 

“Jack, I’m so sorry..” Jesse stammers. “Take him out to that field there!” The captain of the guards declares, pointing to a nearby corn field. “No wait-” “Tie him up to the poles till he tells us where the witch is!” 

Jack’s eyes widened in horror as he tried to give chase, but was held back. “No, don’t hurt him! This is just a misunderstanding! Please!” 

“JESSE!”

Miles’ greatest fear was coming to life before him, as he frantically searched through that damn book of his, searching for a spell that could _possibly_ save him. 

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
_ _ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.._

 _Eleka nahmen nahmen  
_ _ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.._

He _had_ to save him.

 _“Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain..  
_ _Though they beat him, let him feel no pain!”_

 _“Let his bones never break,  
_ _and however they try to destroy him..”_

_“Let him never die! Let him never die!”_

He continued reading out the spell, desperate for something, _anything,_ to work. 

_“Eleka nahmen nahmen  
_ _ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..”_

 _“Eleka nahmen nahmen  
_ _ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka-”_

“Ugh!” Miles slammed his desk in frustration. “What good is this chanting? I don’t even know what I’m reading!”

_“I don’t even know what trick I ought to try-”_

_“Jesse, where are you? Already dead, or bleeding?  
_ _One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!”_

Miles was forced with a realization in that moment, no matter how hard he tried, one thing rang true in his head.

 _“No good deed goes unpunished..  
_ _No act of charity goes unresented.”_

 _“No good deed goes unpunished..  
_ _That’s my new creed!”_

Gods, he really was a fool, wasn’t he? 

_“My road of good intentions  
_ _led where such roads always lead..”_

_“No good deed goes unpunished!”_

Everyone he’d loved. 

Rose..  
Thomas..

He gripped the book tighter.

_Jesse._

He looked to his crystal ball, desperate to see that his attempts worked, that Jesse was safe. That he hadn’t failed this time. _Please, Gods above, let him have not failed this time!_

He wishes he hadn’t looked.

Sandy blonde hair couldn’t hide a head caked in blood. Nothing could make him unsee the body that was broken and bruised beyond repair. 

He’d failed. 

Miles screamed his brother’s name so loud that _everyone_ in Oz could hear it.

 _“One question haunts and hurts.  
_ _Too much, too much to mention!”_

He promised his mother that he’d take care of his little brother, now his little brother’s blood was on his hands. He could never show his face to her again.

 _“Was I really seeking good?  
_ _Or just.. seeking attention?”_

He wanted to scream again, just _thinking_ about what he’d seen in the crystal ball..

 _“Is that all good deeds are  
_ _when looked at with an ice cold eye?”_

 _“If that’s all good deeds are,  
_ _maybe that’s the reason why..”_

All he wanted was to help people, for _something_ good to come from his magical abilities..

 _“No good deed goes unpunished!  
_ _All helpful urges should be circumvented!”_

_“No good deed goes unpunished!”_

He’d lost everyone he loved, one by one, and more painful each time. “Sure, I meant well,” He laughed dryly. “but look what well-meant did!” 

_“Alright, ENOUGH! So be it!  
_ _So be it then..”_

He grabbed his things, he had nothing left to fight for, so he might as well go out in a blaze of glory. “Let all Oz be agreed.. I’m _Wicked_ through and through..!” 

_“Since I can not succeed, Jesse, saving you..  
_ _I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again..”_

_“Ever again!”_

_“No good deed_ _will I do.. again!”_


End file.
